A Whole New World
by Pyrinsomniac
Summary: Pre- 52 DC: Dick as Batman, Stephanie as Batgirl. In which Steph and Dick sing to Damian, who fails to appreciate it.


"I can show you the woooooooorld," warbles Stephanie, and for a moment Damian can do naught but gape in abject horror.

"Shining, shimmering, splendid-"

"CEASE THIS!" he roars.

"Tell me, princess," bellows a new voice, and Damian spontaneously develops a twitch above his eye, "now when did

"you last let your heart decide?"

He glares, but Dick is too busy reading the lyrics off his handheld to be properly cowed.

"I can open your eyes," they sing, "Take you wonder by wonder!"

Tucking the handheld away momentarily, Dick flips his way across the room shouting, "Over, sideways and under-"

"- On a magic carpet ride!" Stephanie holds out her arm for him, and Dick hugs her to his side.

"A whole new world!" they beam at Damian, whose attempt at stalking off is thwarted by Pennyworth blocking the staircase, a platter of cookies in his hands. Damian snatches one and savagely rips it in half with his teeth; Alfred is not impressed by Damian's attempt to develop heat vision through force of will alone, and wipes the crumbs from his face with a dry expression.

Damian turns back to Batman and Batgirl, wondering if he'd be able to slip behind them and strangle the both of them with their own cowls.

"A new fantastic point of view!" Stephanie actually _winks_ at him, and Damian makes a sound of outrage akin to a spitting cat.

"No one to tell us no or where to go-" Dick makes a grand, sweeping gesture toward the Batmobile.

"- or say we're only dreaming!" Stephanie belts out, grinning for all she's worth.

"SHUT UUUUUUUP!" Damian yells, but as loud as he is he fails to drown out the, "A whole new world!"

"A dazzling place I never knew! But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you.

Now I'm in a whole new world with you.

"Unbelievable sights," Stephanie peers around her, eyes wide in exaggerated wonder, "Indescribable feeling!"

"What's the point in _singing about it_, then?" Damian demands.

"Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling," Dick bounds across the Cave and looks up at Damian, arms splayed open dramatically, "Through an endless diamond sky!"

"A whole new world!" they chorus, and pride be damned, Damian screams and attempts to shove Pennyworth off the stairs.

The butler remains unmoved, only quirking an eyebrow at him and exuding disapproval. Damian "tt"s and shoots a grapple toward one of the little landings dotting the upper reaches of the Cave, only to find both Dick and Stephanie bouncing toward him from opposite directions, closing in using a pincer move.

"Don't you dare close your eyes!" Dick reprimands Stephanie, as she pretends to quail under Damian's laser gaze. "A hundred thousand things to see, (hold your breath, it gets better!)"

"I'm like a shooting star," they come yet higher.

"I've come so far," Stephanie sings with particular feeling, and Dick grins at her, "I can't go back to where I used to be."

"A whole new world," they attempt to close in, but Damian ducks, shuffles to the side and dives, shooting his grapple.

"Every turn a surprise," Stephanie chides in singsong, and Damian jumps as Dick looms behind him, "With new horizons to pursue,"

"Every moment red- letter!" Dick taps the R on his chest as Damian leaps.

"I'll chase them anywhere!" the Bats sing with inappropriate enthusiasm, eyes glinting as they close in on the youngest.

"There's time to spare," Dick vanishes as Stephanie cartwheels toward Damian, "Let me share this whole new world with you!" she barks, making a grab for him.

She misses.

"A whole new world," and somehow Dick's gotten his voice to reverberate around the Cave, making it impossible to pinpoint him by sound.

"That's where we'll be!" calls Stephanie, popping up beside him. She jumps back when a knife spins up into his hand.

"A thrilling chase," chortles Dick, plucking the knife from Damian's hand. "A wondrous place," he levels a look at the boy that keeps him from taking Stephanie's arm off when she puts it around his shoulders.

"For you and me," they both sing, gesturing to the Cave beneath them and snuggling up to Damian, who finds himself actually growling.

There's a moment of silence- tense on Damian's part, content on Dick and Stephanie's.

"Are you _done_?" he shrieks, and when his voice cracks all three of them exit their perch less than gracefully. Dick and Stephanie fall, laughing; Damian disappears into the shadows.

Batman and Batgirl make their way to the Cave floor, and Dick grins at her. "Aladdin?"

She beams back. "I _told_ you movie night was a must."

Chuckling, he glances at his communicator; the "Troll Mode: Activated" has disappeared from its screen. "Thanks, O."

"I can't believe you don't already know the lyrics." tsks Oracle.

* * *

I APOLOGIZE FOR NOTHING.


End file.
